The Misadventures of Baby Crows
by natasha calli
Summary: After the spring high preliminaries, some of the Aobai Josei volleyball team accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation of the Karasuno first year players. One shot


**Title: Misadventures of baby crows**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Haikyuu.**

 **Summary:** After the spring high preliminaries, some of the Aobai Josei volleyball team accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation of the Karasuno first year players.

 **Miyagi Prefecture**

It has been a typical day for the Seijō volleyball team as they once again experienced a grueling practice from their coach. It was as though the first years and second years were hard at work to forget their terrible defeat from their opponent Karasuno High School. They knew Karasuno was strong but never did they expect that they would improve that fast and that much.

When they first played with Karasuno at a practice match, they were full of holes that needed constant work. The second time they played them in an official match, they improved somewhat having new members and a new coach to support the team.

Yet, they lacked the experience, stamina and strength to overcome their foe. They were also not as united as a team like Seijō who grew closer because of their camaraderie.

The third time was once again a surprise. Never did they expect that Karasuno's thirst to succeed was so strong. It was as though they were fighting a whole new team. Even Kunimi noticed that Karasuno was different in some way. From the first serve to the last, the players showed a confidence that could not be wavered.

Begrudgingly, Kindaichi noticed that even Kageyama was no longer fazed by the strength of their former upperclassman. The setter exuded a calm and collected aura that could not be easily broken. The team eventually defeated Aobai Josei 2-1 in the match.

A surprising defeat from Aobai Josei that even now they were still experiencing its repercussions. At the end of the match tearfully the players bowed their heads thanking their opponents. Their crest fallen fans who raised their hands and clapped for a great match that lasted longer than an hour.

Oikawa kept his head high telling them that the team was strong but after all was said and done, a defeat was still a defeat. As a result, the coaches decided to double the training menu of all players.

The training were so difficult that some of the new players almost decided to just call it quits and join another sport. Good thing there was a day of rest to do whatever they wanted or they might explode due to stress.

The worst were the third years who cried after their loss. There were no more second chances for them unlike the second years. This was supposed to be their time to finally defeat Shiratorizawa and go to the nationals with Oikawa leading them to greater heights. Oikawa Tooru, the general that would lead them to glory.

Sadly, it was not to be, thought Kindaichi. The dark horse Karasuno High rose through the ranks, defeated them and had the honor to overthrow Shiratorizawa's champion Ushiwaka and go to the nationals.

To get away from the stress, Kindaichi and Kunimi went out to buy new knee braces in the city. There was a new store that opened that sold sports equipment. They were reminiscing what happened when they bump into Iwaizumi and Oikawa their former upperclassmen.

"Ohayo, Kunimi-chan, Kindachi-chan."

They must be terribly unlucky to meet in town.

"Good morning Oikawa-san, Iwaizumi-san. What are you guys up to?" asked Kindachi.

"We sent in our registration forms to universities nearby. We are graduating in a few months after all," said their sempai. It was still an awkward matter to know that these childhold best friends would eventually be separating for college.

"We're going to take entrance exams," added Oikawa.

"Didn't you get any recommendation Oikawa-san?" asked Kunimi. Due to his athletic prowess there were bound to be several universities and colleges who wanted him.

"Oh, there was but not the ones I wanted to."

"So where are you guys off to?" asked Iwaizumi.

"Buying knee braces. I wore out the old ones."

"We'll join you, I was meaning to buy new shoes," said Oikawa.

The four teammates walk towards the sports store. They walked in silence, not bothering to continue the conversation. The third years would often visit during practices so they knew what was going on in the team.

The new sports store was large. It had all kinds of equipment from basketball paraphernalia to the tennis necessities. It also sold gym clothes, accessories and sports bags. The four got separated looking around the shop. It took them a long time to find their chosen items. They were about to go to the cashier when they heard the chime of the door.

The owner greeted the newcomers and out came a loud and familiar voice. "Hello sir, do you have knee braces for sale?" asked the ginger haired boy to the owner.

"It's in the left aisle at the back."

"Thank you," replied Hinata. Four pairs of eyes suddenly turned to look at the little middle blocker. They looked at each other. If the little shrimp was here then the 'king' was also bound to be there.

Lo and behold. They were not mistaken as the first year prodigy stepped into the store together with two more Karasuno players. They were all dressed in black jackets.

The four players hid behind aisle full of sports magazines together with other customers.

"Oi Hinata, make it fast, we're going to be late," said Kageyama.

"This will only take a minute, you didn't have to come."

"Knowing you, you'll probably get loss at the store due to your height," teased the blond haired boy.

"I'm not a child you know," retorted Hinata.

"Hey dumbass buy the knee braces so we could go!" said the King.

"Alright already," retorted Hinata mumbling as he walked through the aisle, "Idiot king, couldn't even wait for us commoners. Just because he's good at blocking, receiving and serving doesn't mean he has to lord over us."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing! I said nothing!"

"Then hurry up!"

Oikawa frowned, until now Tobio-chan was still continuing his reign of terror. All four continued to watch their sworn opponent behind the aisle. The other customers were looking the four newcomers commenting that they were too loud. Two of them were girls that were looking at the four boys.

"Well they are a flock of crows, after all," said the girl with a pony tail.

"You know those people?" asked short haired girl.

"Not really but those guys are infamous in school."

"Oh? How so?"

"Let's just say that the Kasaruno Volleyball team did a lot of unforgettable things with the vice-principal and wig." The girl giggled.

While the girls narrated on what happened to the vice-president's wig, Tsukishima Kei was talking to the owner asking if they had tape for his fingers. Yamaguchi on the other hand was looking at the assortment of sports magazines while waiting for Hinata when he found the four eavesdroppers.

Yamaguchi almost exclaimed but shut his mouth and calmly went to Tsukishima's side. He then whispered what he saw. Tsukishima smirked.

"Should we tell the others?" whispered Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima shook his head and whispered, "Not yet. Why don't we have a little fun." He mischievously grinned.

Just then Hinata came towards them with the knee braces of his choice.

They were nearing the cashier while Kageyama was looking at his watch. "I think we still have time to go to a convenient store before afternoon practice."

"Alright! I want to buy some meat buns. What time will the bus stop arrive again?" asked Hinata.

"Another half an hour," said Yamaguchi.

"Uso! Let's head out."

"Hey hold on, shrimp. You haven't paid for your knee braces yet," said Tsukishima while holding four rounds of tape he intended to buy.

"Oh yeah."

Looking at the aisle to the left, he smirked before turning Hinata.

"Say, Hinata I always wanted to ask from all our opponents who do you think is our toughest rivals?"

"That's easy. Nekoma of course!" said Hinata. He spoke happily. Remembering fondly the players he met during their first practice match.

"Really? Not Date Tech the Iron Wall or even Shiratorizawa?"

"Well, Shiratorizawa was brutal. But I think the honor of being our best and bitter rivals will always be Nekoma."

"Oh? Why it that?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Well for starters, we never won against them."

"Makes sense to give them that honor, I guess."

"What about you, your highness? Who do you think is our bitter rivals?"

Kageyama did not reply as fast as Hinata. It was as though he was assessing all their previous opponents' strengths before answering him "Nekoma. Although we fought other stronger schools, only Nekoma is worthy to be called our rivals."

Tsukishima smirked, "Alright. I didn't expect that answer but I understand what you mean. How about favorite players? Any one in mind, shorty?"

"I'm not that short."

"Sure _…" Keep telling yourself that._ He notched Yamaguchi.

"So Hinata you never did say who was your favorite?" Yamaguchi pestered.

"Kenma of couse!"

"You mean, Nekoma's setter?"

"Yeah. We often talk about a lot of things not only about volleyball."

"Hmmm, how about you, your highness?"

Kageyama paused and thought of all the players he encountered. He didn't say anything at first, "Miya Atsumu."

The blond smirked "Oh? Who's that?"

"He's a second year setter, I met at the All-Japan Youth Intensive Training Camp."

"A setter?"

Kageyama merely nodded. Oikawa narrowed his eyes when Kageyama said those words.

"And here I thought you would choose Oikawa?"

"I learned how to serve from Oikawa but he never taught me. I prefer Miya-san's tosses."

"Wait! This Miya-san tosses the ball to you?" Hinata interjected. Astonished to hear that there was another great setter aside from Oikawa.

Kageyama nodded once again. "His tosses were easy to hit." There was a faint smile that graced his lips. He happily remembered his time at the Youth Camp. A gesture that did not go unnoticed but anyone.

"You're smiling!" Hinata exclaimed.

He quickly denied.

Surreptitiously, Tsukishima glanced at the hiding players. "Any other favorite players, your highness?"

"I guess, I would say, Iwaizumi-san."

"Of Aobajōsai High?"

Kageyama nodded. Nobody notice the reactions of the other four players who were hidden at the back. Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi on the other hand, didn't know how to react to that. Kageyama preferred him over Oikawa. The other two only looked at their sempais.

"Why?"

"He's very supportive to everyone." Kageyama didn't expound further.

"What about you, shorty?"

"Hmm. It's hard since I like a lot of players but I prefer Kenma Kozume." He said before paying for the knee braces.

"Nekoma's setter?"

"Hai." Althouth Kenma didn't really stood out much, Hinata loved having him around. "Well that's about it. Where do we go next?"

Kageyama checked his watch again before answering. "Convenience store."

"Convenience store, it is!" They happily went out of the store.

"Oi, you coming, Tsukki?" asked Kageyama.

"In a bit, your highness and don't call me that." If he was annoyed by the nickname, he didn't show it.

The group was far from hearing range when Tsukishima turned towards the hidden group.

"Normally I don't care what you guys do but next time try not to eavesdrop on other people's conversations." He raised his voice so that the other people would hear him. He paused before catching up with his teammates not caring if the eavesdroppers finally came out or not.

The Aobajōsai High group left their hiding place. Iwaizumi said, "Smartass."

"He knew that we were there, all the time?" said Kunimi.

"No wonder he asked that to Kageyama. That little weasel!" Kindaichi

"Well that was interesting."

"Yeah but I hope this never happens again?"

"Why because we finally found out you're Kageyama's favorite player, huh?" teased Oikawa.

Iwaizumi glared at Oikawa. Clearly Oikawa was miffed by Kageyama's declaration. "Cut it, Assikawa. It's not my fault. He prefers me than you. I treat him better than you." Iwaizumi spoke.

With that the two paid their items and went their separate ways.


End file.
